Who Are You?
by Kiryuu Kaitou
Summary: Sungmin yakin ia hanya sendirian di apartemen tempatnya tinggal. Tapi kenapa saat ia terbangun di pagi hari dia menemukan tubuhnya telanjang dengan bercak keunguan di sekujur tubuhnya, serta.. bagian selatan tubuh yang sakit? / BoyxBoy / VampFic / M for mature content / Pairing: ? x Sungmin / Don't like? Please, don't read. Do like? Please review :D / CHAP 3 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Sungmin yakin ia hanya tinggal sendirian di apartemen tempatnya tinggal. Tapi kenapa saat ia terbangun di pagi hari dia menemukan tubuhnya telanjang dengan bercak keunguan di sekujur tubuhnya, serta.. bagian selatan tubuh yang sakit?

_/_BoyxBoy_/_M for mature content_/_Pairing: ? x Sungmin_/_Don't like? Please, don't read. Do like? Please review :D_/

.

.

* * *

**WHO ARE YOU?**

**Rated: M (for mature content)**

**Pairing: ? x Sungmin**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance**

**All cast belongs to God**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesosok namja mungil menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Dahinya mengkerut merasakan nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya. Butuh beberapa saat hingga namja bersurai pirang itu membuka mata dan menyentuh bagian tubuhnya yang terasa sakit. Dia yakin betul, pasti bercak di tubuhnya semakin banyak. Menghela nafas berat, dia bangun dan menyenderkan punggung ke kepala ranjang dan mengecek tubuhnya. Telanjang sempurna, hanya tertutup selimut putih tebal miliknya sebatas pinggang, dengan bercak keunguan memenuhi bahu hingga bagian paha dalamnya, termasuk.. daerah vitalnya.

Namja itu—Sungmin, lebih lengkapnya Lee Sungmin—, mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Mungkin dia bisa dibilang polos, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak tahu sebab dari bercak keunguan di tubuhnya. Pasti seseorang atau lebih (Sungmin berharap tidak) telah menjamah tubuhnya saat dia terlelap. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak mengingat bahwa ia pernah bermimpi melakukan hubungan intim—kecuali saat puber dulu. Bukankah seharusnya jika ada yang menyentuh tubuhnya sampai seperti ini dia bisa ikut merasakannya di dalam mimpi? atau mungkin saja dia terbangun saat 'orang itu' melakukan 'itu'. Dia adalah tipe orang yang mudah terbangun dari tidur. Seharusnya.. hah! dia pusing! Mungkin dia harus segera pindah apartemen. Tidak mungkin kan dia curhat pada orang lain mengenai ini? Apa yang harus dia katakan? "Aku diperkosa setiap malam oleh orang yang tidak aku kuketahui"? tidak, tidak. Terimakasih. Itu hanya akan membuatnya malu.

Sungmin turun dari ranjang dengan hati-hati. Rektumnya terasa sangat nyeri! 'Tuhan, sebrutal apa orang yang telah menyetubuhiku?' pikirnya.

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama, Sungmin telah berhasil sampai di kamar mandi dan memulai membersihkan diri. Tanpa dia ketahui, sepasang mata merah mengawasinya sedari tadi.

.

**__Who are you?__**

**_._**

Sungmin POV

Haaah segarnya! Beruntungnya aku kerena tidak ada kuliah hari ini, jadi aku bisa bersantai sepanjang hari.

SREEK. SREEK.

Deg!

Suara apa itu? Apa ada orang?

SREEK. SREEK.

Aku melonjak kaget. Suaranya terdengar keras, namun terasa berat, dan terdengar seperti dari arah.. lemari?

Aku melangkahkan kakiku pelan, selain karena sekujur tubuhku sakit, aku juga merasa takut. Sambil mengeratkan handuk yang melilit pinggangku, aku berkomat-kamit. 'Mudah-mudahan itu hanya kucing. Mudah-mudahan itu hanya kucing.'

Gagang lemari sudah ada di genggamanku, tingal menariknya.

SREEK! SREEK!

Aku meloncat mundur. Dapat kudengar ada banyak kuku atau benda tajam lainnya yang digoreskan di dinding lemari. Apa itu benar-benar kucing?

Dengan berbekal rasa penasaran kubuka pintu lemari itu perlahan.

Sedikit. Masih gelap, belum terlihat apa-apa.

Sedikit lagi. Cahaya kamar mulai masuk, tapi belum terlihat apapun.

Kubuka semakin lebar. Cahaya mulai sepenuhnya menerangi bagian dalam lemari, dan terlihat..

"AAAAAAAA!"

.

**__Who are you?__**

.

Aku menutup mulut dengan kedua tanganku dan menggeleng keras. D-di sana.. seorang mayat laki-laki dengan mata terbuka lebar, dan mulut terbuka dengan lidah menjulur keluar serta jangan lupakan darah yang mengalir deras dari kepalanya yang.. pecah?! Oh Tuhan, ternyata ada kapak yang masih menancap tepat di kepala sebelah kanan mayat itu. Leher orang itu terkoyak lebar, menampakkan urat yang terputus dan darah yang terus mengucur.

Air mataku keluar. Aku menangis dalam diam. Ini terlalu menakutkan. Aku ingin pindah! Aku ingin pindah dari sini! Aku ingin membalikkan badan dan berlari sejauh mungkin. Tapi kakiku bergetar hebat dan tak bisa kugerakkan.

Tubuhku kembali tersentak kaget saat sepasang tangan pucat memelukku dari belakang. Sontak aku menjerit ketakutan dan memberontak. Tangan itu semakin kuat mencengkeram tubuhku. Kuat, dan juga sangat dingin. Kulitnya yang sedingin es menyentuh langsung tubuh atasku yang masih telanjang.

"Sshht.. tenanglah. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu jika kau tenang." bisik sosok itu. Rendah, berat, dan menakutkan.

Aku terdiam. Jantungku berdetak keras. Entah kenapa aku merasa nyawaku terancam oleh sosok di belakangku.

Sosok itu terkekeh senang, "Bagus." lalu menumpukan dagunya di pundakku dan mengendus leher kananku. "Hmm.. kau menggairahkan, sayang. Tak salah aku memilihmu."

'Menggairahkan? Apa maksudnya?' pikirku. Tapi aku tak berani bertanya, hanya membeku dalam pelukannya yang dingin.

Sosok itu kembali terkekeh, "Kau memiliki darah yang menggiurkan, sayang. Itu alasan kenapa aku menyebutmu menggairahkan."

Aku tersentak, 'Dia bisa membaca pikiranku?!'

"Tentu saja aku bisa, sayang. Semua vampir bisa melakukannya dengan mudah." dia mengusap leherku pelan, lalu melanjutkan "Aku tahu kau tidak pernah percaya dengan vampir, tapi inilah kenyataannya."

Aku semakin bingung. Vampir? Darah yang menggiurkan?

Sosok itu menempelkan bibirnya di pundak kananku. Dari sana aku dapat merasakan bibirnya memebentuk sebuah senyum kecil. "Ah, harusnya aku menceritakan dulu semuanya padamu, aku tahu kau sangat bingung dengan situasi sekarang." Dia menopang punggung dan kakiku, lalu menggendongku _bridal style. _"Ayo kita pindah ke kamarmu, _dia _mengganggu pemandangan."

Aku mengikuti arah pandangnya. Oh God, bahkan aku melupakan mayat di lemari yang tadi sempat membuatku takut setengah mati.

.

.

**__Who are you?__**

.

.

"Jadi.." ucapku "Kau benar-benar vampir?" tanyaku tak percaya.

Sosok itu masih mengendus leherku. Sungguh, ini membuatku sedikit risih, tapi aku tidak mau membuatnya marah dan berbuat hal yang tidak kuinginkan—seperti membunuh, mungkin?

Sosok itu—entah untuk ke berapa kalinya—terkekeh. "Aku tidak akan membunuhmu, sayang. Yah, kecuali jika kau susah diatur." ujarnya santai.

Dia menegakkan badan (ah, aku lupa menjelaskan. Kami sedang berada di kamarku, atau lebih tepatnya di kasur, menyenderkan badan dan saling bercerita—sebenarnya dia yang daritadi bercerita, aku hanya mengajukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan padanya. Dan jangan lupakan bahwa aku sudah berpakaian lengkap, tidak seperti tadi, jadi jangan berpikir macam-macam) "Seperti yang kuceritakan sebelumnya. Aku, sebagai vampir alfa, membutuhkanmu sebagai beta-ku. Aku tidak akan bertahan hidup jika aku tidak segera memiliki beta."

"Alfa? Beta?" tanyaku. Entah kenapa saat tahu dia cukup ramah, rasa takutku mulai hilang.

"Vampir alfa adalah vampir yang memimpin dalam suatu hubungan. Memiliki kekuatan yang lebih besar dari vampir beta, dan memiliki nafsu yang besar. Dan.. ehem.. kamilah yang berada dalam posisi 'memasuki' saat kawin nanti." Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya canggung, "Jadi intinya, kami yang memimpin, dan kalian—para beta—yang menjaga kami."

"Menjaga?"

"Maksudku dengan memberi asupan darah setiap kami membutuhkan. Beta juga memiliki tugas untuk menenangkan alfa-nya saat sedang dalam puncak emosi."

"Misalnya?"

Dia berpikir sejenak, "Saat kami memiliki masalah dengan alfa lain, mungkin?" jawabnya ragu. "Alfa memiliki nafsu yang besar, termasuk nafsu untuk membunuh. Vampir alfa suka menyelesaikan masalah dengan saling membunuh. Jadi sebelum terjadi pertumpahan darah, masing-masing beta dari kami harus menenangkan dan menggagalkan usaha kami untuk membunuh."

"Kalau gagal?"

"Salah satu dari kami akan mati. Atau kemungkinan terburuknya kami semua akan mati."

"Tapi kenapa harus aku? Kenapa tidak mencari vampir beta?" tanyaku.

"Apa gunanya aku memiliki beta sesama vampir jika pada akhirnya aku mati karena tidak bisa meminum darah."

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku heran, "Kau 'kan bisa minum darah darinya."

"Minum darah vampir?" kini dia yang merasa heran "Asal kau tahu, darah vampir itu hanya memiliki sedikit sekali nutrisi. Yah, seperti kalian para manusia, kami juga butuh nutrisi untuk tetap hidup. Tapi sebelum kami masuk masa kawin, dan belum memiliki beta, kami bisa meminum darah dengan membunuh orang—walaupun itu cukup menyiksa. Minum darah dari sumber yang selalu berbeda dapat membuat vampir pusing bahkan ada yang malah menguras tenaga, lalu mati. Maka dari itu dengan memiliki satu beta, dan selalu minum darah yang sama, kami bisa bertahan hidup hingga beratus-ratus tahun."

"Beratus-ratus tahun? Berarti kau pernah memiliki beta sebelumnya?"

"Tidak, ini pertama kalinya aku akan masuk masa kawin. Untuk ukuran vampir, usiaku masih terbilang muda, masih 15 tahun."

"Hah? muda sekali! Kau terlihat seperti sudah mahasiswa!"

"20 tahun umur manusia ditambah 15 tahun umur vampir." tambahnya.

"Oh.."

Aku berpikir sejenak, "Kau 'kan bisa mencari manusia lain selain aku." lirihku.

"Masing-masing vampir hanya boleh memiliki satu beta, sayang. Dan kaulah beta-ku satu-satunya." dia menyeringai, "Bercak di tubuhmu itu buktinya."

.

.

**__Who are you?__**

.

.

Aku bergidik ngeri. Dia, vampir yang baru dua hari lalu mengklaim diriku sebagai beta-nya, tengah menjilat leher korbannya yang terkoyak. Bau anyir segera menyapa indra penciumanku. Argh.. padahal sudah kukatakan padanya bahwa aku tidak mau ikut saat dia menyantap darah korbannya. Sebagai manusia, tentu saja aku merasa jijik. Apalagi dia meminum darah langsung dari leher manusia.

"Oh ayolah, sayang. Jangan terlalu banyak mengeluh. Aku mengajakmu untuk membiasakan diri dengan darah."

"Tapi kan aku akan tetap menjadi manusia nantinya." tukasku.

"Memang benar. Tapi aku tidak mau kau jijik saat aku menghisap darah dari tubuhmu." mengusap noda darah di sekitar mulutnya, lalu melanjutkan "Dan lagi, bulan purnama sudah dekat. Aku akan segera mengklaimmu sebagai beta-ku yang sah."

Ah, lagi-lagi aku lupa bercerita. Dia memang telah mengklaimku sebagai beta-nya, tapi seperti yang dia katakan barusan, aku belum menjadi beta sah-nya. Yah, bisa dibilang aku masih calon beta.

Masa kawin vampir tiba saat bulan purnama saja. Pada saat itu, beta yang telah mereka tandai (dengan menyetubuhi calon beta mereka saat terlelap) bisa menjadi pendamping hidup mereka. Untuk selamanya—kecuali jika beta mereka meninggal karena faktor usia ataupun penyakit.

Dia mengeluarkan botol kaca berukuran sedang dari balik bajunya, lalu menampung darah mayat tadi yang masih mengucur deras. Setelah dirasa cukup, dia kembali menyimpannya.

"Um.. boleh tanya?" ucapku ragu-ragu.

Dia membalikkan badan dan tersenyum, "Tentu saja, sayang. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Waktu itu.. saat kau membunuh seorang laki-laki, dan menaruhnya di lemariku.." aku berhenti sejenak. Aku berani bersumpah aku merinding sekarang. Mayat itu.. begitu menakutkan, dan membuatku bergetar takut.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu menakutimu, ya." dia beranjak ke hadapanku lalu mengusap pelan puncak kepalaku. "Maaf, aku sedang iseng waktu itu—menaruh mayat menakutkan di lemarimu dan membuat suara aneh untuk memancingmu mendekat. Aku benar-benar minta maaf." ucapnya tulus.

Dia memelukku, "Sebaiknya kita kembali. Mungkin secangkir coklat hangat bisa membuatmu tenang."

Aku mengangguk pelan, coklat hangat memang ampuh dalam menenangkanku. Aku naik di punggungnya sebelum akhirnya dia melesat cepat, meninggalkan mayat itu tergeletak begitu saja.

.

.

**__Who are you?__**

.

.

Aku turun dari punggungnya saat sudah sampai di apartemenku. Di depanku sudah ada lemari tempat aku menyimpan barang-barang yang tidak terlalu penting—dimana mayat _itu_ berada. Aku kembali bergidik ngeri. Dia bilang sudah membereskannya, dan memang benar, mayat itu sudah tak ada di sana, aku sudah mengeceknya kemarin, tapi tetap saja aku masih merasa takut. Bagaimanapun juga _itu _adalah mayat pertama yang aku lihat secara langsung. Biasanya aku hanya melihat di TV, dan itupun sedikit disensor.

"Jangan melamun terus, tak baik untukmu." ucapnya, mengagetkanku. "Ayo." dia menarik lenganku, mengajak ke kamar.

"Ini." Dia menyodorkan segelas coklat hangat padaku, asapnya masih terlihat sedikit mengepul. Aku meliriknya sebentar, lalu menerimanya.

"Sudah merasa baikan?"

"Hm," aku mengangguk, "Terima kasih."

Dia tersenyum, senyum yang menawan, hingga membuatku bersemu merah. "Apapun untukmu, sayang."

Kurasa aku tahu kenapa aku tidak menyesal telah dipilih menjadi beta-nya.. Mungkin, aku menyukainya..

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Vampfic lagi~ :D

Oke oke, aku tau ada dua fic yang belum kelar. Tapi plis, jangan marah ._. aku lagi frustasi gara-gara susah nangkep pelajaran di sekolah #alesan

Gimana? kira-kira siapa alfa Sungmin yang ada di otak kalian? Aku sengaja belum kasih tau. Males soalnya #boom!

Kasih review ya, aku capek lho mikir ide sama ngetiknya ._.

.

.

**Kai**


	2. Chapter 2

Sungmin yakin ia hanya tinggal sendirian di apartemen tempatnya tinggal. Tapi kenapa saat ia terbangun di pagi hari dia menemukan tubuhnya telanjang dengan bercak keunguan di sekujur tubuhnya, serta.. bagian selatan tubuh yang sakit?

**.**

**.**

* * *

**WHO ARE YOU?**

**Rated: M (for mature content)**

**Pairing: ? x Sungmin**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance**

**All cast belongs to God**

* * *

.

.

Someone POV

Jadi namanya Lee Sungmin, ya? Rambut pirang itu.. Kurasa aku tidak merasa asing. Apa dia pernah satu sekolah denganku? Apa aku pernah berpapasan sebelumnya? Ah, itu tidak penting sekarang, siapapun dia, yang jelas aku harus menyelamatkannya. Segera.

.

.

**__Who are you?__**

.

.

"Nghh.. Ahh.. aahh.."

Thrust! Thrust!

"Aaahh! Nghh! Aahh.. ahh.. ahh.."

Tubuh mulus itu menggeliat nikmat. Rangsangan di seluruh tubuhnya membuat akal sehatnya melayang. Yang dia inginkan sekarang hanyalah kepuasan yang diberikan sosok di atasnya.

Thrust! Thrust! Thrust!

"Aaahhh! Ahh.. ahh.. ahh.."

Tubuh itu kembali tersentak kuat saat tusukan di selatan tubuhnya semakin menggila. Dia bersumpah gerakan sosok di atasnya sangatlah cepat, menumbuk telak prostatnya.

Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ini sungguh nikmat. Dia bahkan sudah tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, seakan-akan ada benda putih yang menghalangi penglihatannya.

Sosok itu menyeringai senang. Ditekannya kuat-kuat kejantanannya semakin dalam, mengundang jeritan nikmat calon beta-nya. Dia semakin memperlebar seringainya saat namja di bawahnya itu membusungkan dada, meminta kepuasan lebih. Tanpa membuang waktu, segera dilahapnya tonjolan kecil yang mengeras itu lalu melumatnya, sesekali melirik wajah namja yang digagahinya itu.

Sosok itu sudah hapal betul titik sensitif milik calon beta-nya, karena bagaimanapun juga dia pernah—atau bisa dibilang sering— menjamah tubuh mulus itu, ditambah, dia bisa membaca pikiran. Dia tahu apa yang ada di pikiran namja mungil itu, sekeras apapun namja itu menutupi.

"Aaahh! Nghh..!"

Sungmin menjerit kecil saat dadanya digigit dan dihisap kuat, meninggalkan bercak kemerahan yang terlihat jelas.

Thrust! Thrust! Thrust!

Tubuh Sungmin tersentak lebih keras saat sosok di atanya menambah kecepatan penetrasinya. Sambil memejamkan mata, Sungmin mendesah dan menjerit nikmat. Perutnya menegang tanda akan ejakulasi.

"Nghh.. ahh.. Ahh..! ohh.. Nghhh.. Aaaahh..!"

Lubang Sungmin mengerat, mengundang desisan nikmat sosok di atasnya.

"Ahh! Ahh.. Ahh.. H-hampirh.. Nghh..!"

Sosok itu tetap menusukkan kejantanannya dan menggerayangi dada dan perut Sungmin. "Sshh.. ahh.. Sebut namaku, sayang.. Ahh.."

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! K-kyuhh.. nghh! Kyuhyunh.. ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Nghh.. aahh.."

Sosok itu menyeringai senang dan semakin gencar menusukkan kejantannya.

"Arggh! K-kyuhyunh.. ahh.. ahh.. Nghh.. ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Kyuhyunh..!"

**_._**

**_._**

**__Who Are You?__**

**_._**

**_. _**

Aku segera mengemas barang-barangku. Tidak semuanya, hanya benda penting saja yang kubawa. Ponsel, beberapa pakaian, dan tentu saja uang. Tidak mungkin aku ke tempat Sungmin dengan berjalan kaki 'kan? Aku butuh uang untuk naik taksi ke sana.

Aku—mungkin—tidak mengenalnya, tapi aku peduli padanya. Bagaimanapun juga di sini _kami _yang menjadi korban. Yah setidaknya hanya dia yang aku tahu bernasib sama denganku—oh tidak, tidak. Dia bernasib jauh lebih malang dariku. Dia berada di bawah hipnotis salah satu vampir alfa, sedangkan aku? Aku beruntung memiliki darah dari klan werewolf. Jadi mereka—para vampir—tidak akan bisa menghipnotisku atau bahkan sekedar membaca pikiranku.

Tidak bisa menghipnotisku bukan berarti mereka tidak bisa menandaiku. Aku juga bisa lengah saat tertidur dan baru mengetahui semuanya saat aku bangun keesokan harinya—bercak keunguan di sepanjang tubuhku.

Aku benci vampir keparat ini, sungguh. Tapi aku tidak berontak atau memberi penolakan saat dia berani muncul di hadapanku dan menceritakan semuanya. Aku berusaha tenang dan bersikap seolah-olah aku menerima keberadaannya, berpura-pura menerima saat aku akan dijadikan pasangan hidupnya.

Kelebihan yang aku miliki harus dimanfaatkan sebaik-baiknya. Dan ini yang ingin ku coba sekarang. Jika dia—calon alfa-ku—dan semua vampir yang ada di luar sana tidak bisa membaca pikiranku, terlebih jika mereka tahu bahwa aku calon beta seorang vampir, maka aku akan dengan mudah melepaskan Sungmin tanpa perlu takut mereka akan mengetahui rencanaku.

"Kau mau ke mana, baby?" seseorang memelukku dari belakang dengan posesif.

Ugh, sial! Aku kira dia masih ada di hutan. Bukankah baru 10 menit yang lalu dia pergi?

Aku membalikkan badanku, "Um.. bukannya kau seharusnya masih berburu, ya? tanyaku, dibuat semanis mungkin.

Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sial. Sepertinya dia curiga. "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, baby." dia menatap mataku intens, mungkin untuk mengecek apa aku sedang berbohong atau tidak. "Aku tanya sekali lagi, kau mau ke mana? Kenapa mengemasi barang-barang?"

Aku memutar mataku gugup, "Um.. aku ingin jalan-jalan.. ya. hanya jalan-jalan.. sendiri."

Dia semakin menatapku penuh curiga, "Benarkah? Bukankah kau tipe orang yang tidak suka bepergian?"

"Aa.. itu.. itu dulu.. sekarang aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat, sendirian. Aku penat harus menghabiskan waktu di sini saja." aku menggenggam tangannya dan membuat wajah semanis mungkin. "Ya? boleh, ya?"

Dia menghela nafas, "Kau tahu kan kalau kau itu calon beta-ku? Selama kau belum menjadi beta sah-ku, aku harus menjagamu dengan ketat. Di luar sana banyak vampir alfa yang sedang mencari pasangan. Jika kau bertemu alfa yang yang belum memiliki pasangan, bisa saja dia merebutmu dariku dan memberi tanda kepemilikan sebelum masa kawin datang."

Dia kembali melanjutkan, "Aku memang tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu, baby. Tapi aku tahu kau sedang berbohong. Itu terlihat jelas dari gerak-gerik dan cara bicaramu."

Aku hanya bisa terdiam dan menunduk.

"Sekarang katakan padaku yang sebenarnya. Kau mau ke mana, dan untuk apa?" tanyanya dengan lembut.

"Aku.. hanya ingin berjalan-jalan.." lirihku, berusaha mempertahankan kebohonganku.

"Bohong."

Aku memberanikan diri menatap wajahnya. Kukalungkan leherku di leher tegapnya dengan posisi tubuh kami yang saling menempel. "Aku.. memang berbohong." ucapku "Tapi percayalah padaku, aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang buruk.."

"Seperti meninggalkanku?"

"Ya, itu salah satunya. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Hae-ah." shit. Aku bersumpah, aku merasa geli saat mengatakannya.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya, sangsi.

Aku menganggukkan kepala, "Tentu saja. Aku hanya butuh sedikit privasi, kurasa."

"Privasi?" keningnya berkerut tanda tak suka "Apa kau punya kekasih simpanan?"

Aku mengulum senyum, "Tidak, aku tidak punya kekasih selain kau, Hae." mengecup bibirnya perlahan, "Aku hanya mencintaimu."

Kali ini dia terlihat sedikit tenang. Ah seharusnya sejak awal kucium bibirnya, mungkin aku sudah berangkat beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Jadi," ucapku "aku boleh pergi kan?"

Hae, atau Donghae, terdiam sejenak sambil menatap manik mataku. Didekatkannya wajah kami, lalu melumat bibirku cukup lama. Aku tidak mau mengakui ini, tapi bibirnya yang dingin serta lumatannya yang lembut selalu bisa membuatku mabuk.

"Ya, kau boleh pergi. Tapi ingat, cepatlah pulang. Kau tahu aku mudah sekali merindukanmu." Jawabnya.

Aku tersenyum senang lalu meraih tasku. Sebelum pergi, kusempatkan diri untuk mengecup kilat bibirnya dan mengucapkan kata terima kasih. Haha, aku tahu dengan begini dia semakin percaya padaku.

**_._**

**__Who Are You?__**

**_._**

Sungmin memandangi wajah namja di sampingnya dengan seksama. Sudah 10 menit lebih calon alfa-nya itu sibuk memikirkan sesuatu, yang tentu saja tidak dia ketahui. "Kyu.."

Kyuhyun menoleh, "Ah, maaf, aku mengabaikanmu, ya?" ucapnya dengan nada bersalah.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahi, "Kau habis melamun?"

"Apa kau mengenal seseorang bernama Lee Hyukjae?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak nyambung.

"Ha? Kau ini kenapa sih, Kyu? Tadi melamun, sekarang bertanya apa aku mengenal Lee Hyukjae. Kau ini kenapa?"

Kyuhyun hanya diam, menunggu jawaban.

Lelah karena Kyuhyun tidak merespon, akhirnya Sungmin buka suara. "Ya, aku pernah mengenal orang yang bernama Lee Hyukjae. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa dia Hyukjae yang kau maksud atau bukan."

"Bisa kau sebutkan ciri-cirinya?"

"Um.. dia lebih tinggi dariku, kurus, rambutnya sedikit panjang—mencapai tengkuk, dan punya luka goresan di pipi tepat di depan telinga sebelah kirinya." Jelas Sungmin "memang ada apa sih?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng dan tersenyum lembut, "Salah satu temanku menyukainya, itu saja. Aku hanya penasaran seperti apa orangnya." dusta Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang tidak mau berpikir lebih panjang hanya mengangguk, "Oh.." dan memejamkan mata, kembali tidur.

Kyuhyun meraih tubuh Sungmin dalam pelukannya, diam-diam dia menggertakkan giginya marah, _'Tidak ada yang bisa merebut Sungmin dariku, Lee Hyukjae, tidak ada!'_

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

.

.

2 minggu, dan aku baru apdet ini fict -_- kalian tau kenapa? 1 minggu modemku dipinjem kakak, trus satu minggu lagi aku disibukin sama UTS -_- #dafuqdafuqdafuq!

Btw gimana ceritanya? aku udah berusaha buat bikin alur yang bagus, mudah-mudahan kalian masih mau ngelanjut baca.

.

Balasan review:

* * *

aku maunya kyu.. dan harus kyu, tapi kayaknya kamu WK shipp yaa? **deviyanti137**

LEE DONGHAE! atau LEE HYUK JAE. cocok jadi alfanya ming selain kyuhyun  
Kyuhyun udah terlalu mainstream, apalagi kamu wks :) **lvoejr**

Kyumin. Kyu. Kyu.. tapi terserah author sih -.-*pasrah **epildedo**

KYUHUN! CHO KYUHYUN YANG TAMPAN ITU YANG WAJIB MENJADI ALFA MIN! HAHAHAHA..  
Thor, aq akan rajin baca dan review kalu pair-a adalah KyuMin ;) **Fishy kece**

kyuhyun y kan? dy cocok bgt jd vampire terutama penampilannya d era bonamana.. **kim hyun nie**

**KAI: **Oke, semuanya bener, alfanya ming itu kyu ._.

ternyata ada di antara kalian yang ngira aku wks, ya. well, aku emang suka wonkyu, dan pernah bikin 2 fic dengan pairing itu, tapi bukan berarti aku wks ._. aku pake chara itu karna aku emang lagi pengen. Dan sekarang, aku bikin ff ber-pairing kyumin karna (lagi-lagi) aku sedang pengen. Aku abis baca fic buatan author yang sumpah keren banget. Di sana ada ff judulnya CHAOTIC sama KYUHYUN'S SCHEMING. Gara-gara itu aku pengen bikin ff dengan pairing KyuMin ._. (waduh bahasaku mbulet -_-)

* * *

Vote kyuhyun.  
Alfanya sungmin kyuhyun saja.  
Mainstream si, tapi ini masalah hati. #eaa  
Saya liat ff sebelumnya wk.  
Jadi agak pesimis si.  
Tapi sebelumnya lg naruto.  
Jadi author-ssi mungkin bukan author khusus wk.  
Hahaha... Maap jadi kepo.  
Yah intinya, saya reader km.  
Kalu lanjut km saya bakal lanjut baca.  
Okay, thanks for shared author-ssi.  
Saya suka ceritanya. **Guest**

**KAI: **hohoho, intinya kamu ngancem saiya dengan gak bakalan baca fic ini kalo alfanya ming bukan Kyu *manggut-manggut* btw aku bukan penulis khusus wk. AKU PENULIS KHUSUS YAOI (nah lho, capslocknya jebol) karena aku yaoi shipper sejatihh~ #rawr!

Makasih udah bilang suka sama ceritanya, mudah-mudahan tetep suka sama chap selanjutnya :)

* * *

Nyeremin juga ikh liat mayt d lemari. Tp koq umin-a gmpng amat yaa nerima klo dia beta-a kyu. Gda perlawanan yg brarti... **Minge-ni**

ko sungmin langsung mau jd beta kyu? dia ga takut? ga diancem? kan kalo nalar ga mungkin langsung nerima ini kan urusannya sama vampire **ButterflyJOY137**

**KAI: **aku ucapin terima kasih banget buat kalian udah mau ngoreksi kesalahan di sini :) fiuh, awalnya bingung mau diterusin gimana, tapi tenang kok, aku udah ada ide buat nutupin kesalahan tadi *bungkuk-bungkuk* makasih yaa~ mudah-mudahan tetep mau mampir ke sini :'

* * *

langsung penasaran pas liat summarynya:3 **ezkjpr**

langsung jatuh cintavpas liat summarynya **ButterflyJOY137**

*uhuk* tiap mlam ming di itu in ? wahhh daebak xD  
dan tyt yg itu in itu vampir xD kkkk **pumpkinsparkyumin**

nanti bakal ada proses penyatuan gak?._. **SPREAD JOY137**

**KAI: **yehee berarti gak sia-sia aku meres otak buat bikin summary :D

Proses penyatuan? Apa itu proses penyatuan? *sok polos*

Kalo yang kamu maksud itu masa kawin,jawabannya ada, pasti ada. Soalnya aku udah nyantumin "M, for mature content" di keterangannya.

* * *

Aku suka kata2 romance yg diucapin vampirenya ke sungmin , kesannya sayaaaaang bgt tuh vampire ama sungmin  
Aku suka cerita2 yg berbau vampire gini gomawo udh ngepost ff ini ngobatin bgt bete aku hehee... **lee meiran **

^aku seneng banget pas baca reviewmuTvT aku emang sengaja bikin kyu berasa sayaang banget sama ming, tapi aku gak ngira bakal ada yang ngereview tentang ini :) makasih yaa :D

Ye, aku juga suka fic berbau vampir :D

* * *

Kasihan banget Soo... Tapi itu cocok sih buat dia, itung-itung balasan kesalahan dia juga. *eh  
Btw, apa yang akan dilakukan Key? **OhSooYeol**

^eto.. sepertinya kamu salah tempat review, teman ._. tapi makasih udah bikin angka reviewnya jadi nambah :D silahkan datang kembalii~ :D

* * *

. . . . . . . .

Sekian deh, maaf kalo ada yang gak aku cantumin, awalnya mau aku tulis semuanya, tapi nyampek 800 words lebih -_- kalian pasti sebel kalo balasan reviewnya sebanyak itu.

Makasih buat semuanya yang udah review, nge-fave, nge-follow, atau sekedar baca, mudah-mudahan kalian gak kecewa dengan chap 2 ini..

Jaa ne

.

.

**KAI**


	3. Chapter 3

Sungmin yakin ia hanya tinggal sendirian di apartemen tempatnya tinggal. Tapi kenapa saat ia terbangun di pagi hari dia menemukan tubuhnya telanjang dengan bercak keunguan di sekujur tubuhnya, serta.. bagian selatan tubuh yang sakit?

**.**

**.**

* * *

**WHO ARE YOU?**

**Rated: M (for mature content)**

**Pairing: ? x Sungmin**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance**

**All cast belongs to God**

* * *

.

.

PLAK!

"Dasar bodoh! Bagaimana kau bisa segegabah ini, Lee Donghae! Sudah kukatakan padamu, jangan terlalu memercayainya, dia itu werewolf, musuh kita!"

Donghae hanya menunduk. Memang sudah sepantasnya vampir di depannya ini marah. Semua memang salahnya, memberitahu Hyukjae tentang Kyuhyun yang akan menjadikan Sungmin sebagai betanya. Dia terlalu menaruh kepercayaan, hingga tidak curiga jika calon betanya itu akan berbuat seperti ini—kabur untuk pergi ke tempat Sungmin, atau bisa dibilang berusaha memisahkan Sungmin dari Kyuhyun.

"Apa dia tidak mengatakan hal lain selain 'berjalan-jalan'?"

Donghae menggeleng, "Dia mengaku kalau dia berbohong padaku, tapi tidak mau memberitahu apa itu."

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, "Lihat, sekarang dia tidak datang kemari. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya. Bisa saja dia mengajak kawanan yang lain untuk ikut serta dan membantai kita besar-besaran—Ck! Harusnya kau tidak pernah menyukai makhluk keparat itu!"

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan botol kecil dari balik pakaiannya dan meminum cairan merah pekat di dalamnya hingga habis. Berpikir terlalu keras membuatnya membutuhkan pasokan darah lebih rupanya. "Aku akan membawa Sungmin ke tempat Ayah dalam beberapa hari ke depan. Aku yakin satu-satunya tempat yang akan dia datangi hanyalah apartemen Sungmin, seperti yang kau beritahukan padanya. Kau berjagalah di sini, sementara aku mengumpulkan rekan vampir kita di sana—untuk berjaga-jaga jika dia memang membawa kawanannya."

"Tapi hyung, Hyukkie tidak akan berbuat sekejam itu.."

"Berhenti membelanya, atau kubunuh kau sekarang juga." desis Kyuhyun. Sontak Donghae kembali bungkam. Ancaman Kyuhyun tidak pernah main-main. Jika dia berkata akan membunuhnya, maka vampir itu benar-benar akan membunuhnya, dengan perlahan dan menyakitkan—seperti yang Kyuhyun lakukan pada si malang Minsu, vampir kecil yang berkhianat.

"Aku akan kembali setelah membicarakan hal ini pada Ayah." Kyuhyun berbalik, hendak pergi, "Dan jangan lupa sering-seringlah berburu. Bulan purnama semakin dekat, ditambah calon betamu tidak ada di tempat. Ah, kalau perlu, kau bisa menandai manusia lain—yang bukan keturunan werewolf, dan menjadikannya beta-mu. Kau tahu benar, mereka jauh lebih mudah diatur dibandingkan makhluk keparat itu."

Donghae menatap sedih punggung Kyuhyun yang mulai tak terlihat. "Aku tidak bisa, hyung. Aku benar-benar mencintai Hyukkie.."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Who Are You?_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Lalu.. aku harus bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja menunggu di sini, apa lagi?"

"Bummieee~, aku lelah menunggu terus. Harusnya waktu itu kau tidak menahanku pergi ke apartemen Sungmin!" sentak Hyukjae.

Lawan bicara Hyukjae itu hanya menggeleng. "Jangan berbuat gegabah. Apa aku belum cerita? Tepat sehari sebelum kedatanganmu kesini aku mendapat firasat buruk."

"Kau terlalu mengandalkan firasatmu, Bummie, aku tidak akan kenapa-kenapa."

Namja kecil itu—Kim Kibum—mendengus "Jangan sok berani. Kau tidak pernah tahu seperti apa Kyuhyun itu. Bahkan dia tidak akan segan membunuh rekan vampirnya sendiri jika sedang marah. Dan lagi, jangan pernah meragukan keakuratan firasatku, sudah banyak orang yang selamat berkat kemampuanku ini."

"Aku yakin itu hanya kebetulan. Bukankah kau hanya mendapat firasat tanpa mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi? Bisa saja yang akan mengalami hal buruk itu orang lain, bukan aku."

"Aku yakin ini tentang kau, firasatku mengatakan seperti itu." jawabnya tanpa ragu.

Hyukjae mencibir pelan "Tak adakah hal lain selain firasat yang bisa kau banggakan?"

"Aku mengetahui hal tentang vampir lebih banyak darimu." jawabnya dengan bangga.

Hyukjae mengerang malas, "Ya, terserahmu saja" dia mengubah posisi duduknya lebih nyaman.

"Kalau boleh aku tahu, kenapa kau berusaha sampai sejauh ini untuk melepaskan Sungmin?" tanya namja kecil itu.

Hyukjae menatap Kibum sebelum akhirnya kembali mengalihkan pandanganya, "Aku.. juga tidak tahu." lirihnya. "Mungkin karena aku sangat membenci vampir dan ingin membuat mereka menderita, yah setidaknya satu vampir sudah cukup. Tapi rencana untuk menyelamatkan Sungmin baru terpikirkan saat _dia _bercerita tentang Kyuhyun yang sudah berhasil menandai kenapa aku merasa bahwa aku harus menolongnya."

"Firasat, hm?" sindir Kibum. "Lagipula calon alfamu itu.. eh, namanya siapa? Dong? Dong..? Aish, aku lupa."

"Donghae."

"Nah, ya, Donghae. Kulihat dia namja baik-baik, terlihat jelas jika dia memang menyukaimu. Kenapa tidak memilih pasrah dan tinggal dengannya saja? Kurasa hidupmu akan bahagia jika dengannya."

"Kau membelanya?" Hyukjae melotot tak percaya. "Bagaimanapun juga dia dia musuh kita.."

"Ehem, musuh nenek moyang kita, lebih tepatnya." ralat Kibum "Sebenarnya aku lelah, tidak bisakah werewolf dan vampir berdamai dan hidup berdampingan dengan tenteram? Toh penyebab adanya perselisihan ini karena nenek moyang kita dan nenek moyang mereka tidak ada yang mau mengalah tentang pembagian wilayah. Sekarang kan sudah beda, harusnya kita bisa berdamai."

"Tapi mereka yang salah!" sergah Hyukjae.

"Tahu darimana?" tanya Kibum, meremehkan. "Bahkan jauh sebelum kau lahir pun, mereka sudah lama meninggal. Jadi kau tidak pernah tahu bagaimana kejadian yang sebenarnya."

"Kau juga belum lahir." bela Hyukjae.

"Orangtuaku itu tetua, kau ingat? Mereka menceritakan semuanya padaku."

"Bisa saja cerita itu sudah dirubah." ucap Hyukjae dengan sinis.

"Oh ayolah, bersikaplah lebih dewasa. Kalau memang cerita itu sudah dirubah, pasti mereka akan bercerita bahwa vampirlah satu-satunya penyebab kaum kita bermusuhan."

Hyukjae memutar matanya malas, "Oke, oke. Anggap saja aku percaya. Sekarang katakan padaku, mau sampai kapan kita harus menunggu di sini? Sudah dua hari, tapi kita tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Um.. sampai masa kawin selesai, mungkin?"

Satu geplakan keras mendarat di kepala Kibum. "Kau bodoh atau apa, hah? Aku kan mau mengajaknya kabur sebelum dia sah menjadi beta Kyuhyun!"

Kibum hanya nyengir, "Tidak usah repot-repot, biarkan saja mereka, lagipula bukankah itu bagus? Kyuhyun menyukai Sungmin, Sungmin menyukai Kyuhyun—walau di bawah pengaruh hipnotis. Mereka akan baik-baik saja."

"Kau tidak akan tahu bagaimana rasanya karena kau memiliki pacar sesama werewolf!" ucap Hyukjae gemas.

Lagi-lagi Kibum hanya nyengir, "Ya, dan aku bersyukur akan hal itu."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Who Are You?_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Donghae terus saja berdiam diri setelah Kyuhyun pergi. Dia sedikit menyesal telah mengatakan ini pada hyungnya yang tempramen dan posesif itu. Awalnya dia sangat-amat percaya jika Hyukjae hanya ingin berjalan-jalan, tidak lebih. Tapi melihat cara bicara serta gelagat namja manis itu, entah mengapa tiba-tiba dia ingin sekali pergi untuk menemui Kyuhyun, ditambah namja kecilnya itu sudah pergi selama 2 hari. Takut apa yang dikatakan hyungnya itu benar, mungkin?

_**Flashback**_

Suara kaki berlarian terdengar di tengah-tengah hutan belantara itu. Suaranya begitu ringan, tapi beriringan, seperti ada lebih dari satu pasang kaki yang berlarian di sana. Lalu muncul 3 ekor rusa yang lari terbirit-birit dengan paniknya ke arah selatan. Kakinya yang kecil bergerak lincah melewati pohon-pohon besar dan semak belukar yang tumbuh dengan lebat.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara retakan yang cukup keras dan raungan kesakitan dari salah satu rusa itu. Rusa itu ambruk, sedangkan dua rekannya tetap berlari untuk menyelamatkan diri. Rusa itu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke tanah, berharap pergerakannya bisa mengusir predator yang semakin dekat.

Suara retakan kedua terdengar tak lama kemudian. Rusa kedua tumbang, hingga hanya tersisa satu ekor rusa yang masih berusaha berlari. Dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan, kembali terdengar suara retakan yang lebih keras. Tulang leher kedua rusa itu patah. Patahan tulang itu mulai terlihat menembus kulit terluar dan darah segar merembes dengan derasnya. Lalu muncul dua sosok namja dengan kulit putih pucat yang menyeringai puas di depan kedua rusa malang itu. Namja yang terlihat lebih tinggi merendahkan tubuhnya dan menepuk-nepuk pantat rusa mati itu, "Sudah lama kita tidak dapat rusa gendut begini. Darahnya pasti terasa lebih lezat dibandingkan dengan rusa kurus yang kita dapat waktu itu." lalu mencolek darah itu dengan dua jarinya. Dijilatnya perlahan sambil memejamkan mata, "Ini sungguh lezat." gumamnya.

Namja yang satu lagi ikut merendahkan tubuhnya dengan sedikit berjongkok. Dihirupnya pelan aroma darah yang menguar dari leher rusa itu. Sambil mengurut punggung hingga leher rusa itu—untuk memperlancar keluarnya darah—,dia mendekatkan mulutnya, menangkup cairan merah-kental itu dan meneguknya dengan perlahan. "Kau benar, hyung. Kurasa dengan santapan kali ini kita bisa bertahan lebih lama dari sebelumnya." dan kembali meneguk darah itu dengan rakus.

.

.

Setelah merasa pasokan makanan sudah tercukupi, kedua namja itu menyeret bangkai rusa tadi ke dalam sebuah lubang besar, dan menimbunnya kembali. Mereka istirahat sejenak di dekat sumber mata air di sana—tempat yang biasa mereka kunjungi setelah berburu. Sepertinya berjalan dengan perut penuh bukanlah hal yang bagus. Akan lebih baik jika membiarkan tubuh untuk mencerna makanan mereka dulu, kemudian pulang.

"Kyuhyun hyung."

Namja yang dipanggil Kyuhyun itu pun menoleh, "Ya?"

"Sebentar lagi musim kawin ya." tanyanya, yang lebih ke arah pernyataan.

Kyuhyun mengernyit heran, "Tentu saja. Hal sedasar itu, kenapa kau masih menanyakannya?" ucapnya santai.

"Apa hyung sudah punya calon beta?

"Tentu saja. Bahkan aku menidurinya setiap malam." Kyuhyun tertawa bangga.

"Apa.. _dia _manusia?" namja itu—Lee Donghae, bertanya dengan ragu.

Kyuhyun yang mencium adanya hal ganjil segera mengerutkan kening. "Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Bukankan sudah jelas? Calon beta kita haruslah manusia—sederhana dan mudah diatur. Tanpa perlu membuat mereka tertarik pun, kita bisa mendapatkan mereka."

Donghae menunduk sedih. "Tidak bolehkah aku memiliki beta seorang werewolf?"

Kyuhyun mengernyit. "Jangan katakan kau jatuh cinta pada salah satu werewolf."

"Y-ya, hyung. Ada werewolf yang aku sukai." jawab Donghae takut-takut. "Apa hyung akan marah padaku?"

Kyuhyun terdiam dengan mengalihkan pandangan ke depan. "Sejak kapan? Apa kau sudah menandai_nya_?"

Donghae memikirkan jawaban yang tepat, tidak ingin hyungnya ini marah, "Belum. Aku ingin minta persetujuan darimu dulu, hyung."

Kyuhyun merasa lega, setidaknya adiknya ini masih mengingat dirinya sebagai kakak.

"Apa kau mencintainya?"

"Ya, hyung. Aku mencintainya."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas dengan berat. "Dengar Hae, aku tidak akan pernah berhak menyalahkan perasaanmu—karena kau sendiri yang merasakannya, bukan aku. Tapi aku adalah kakakmu sekarang, bagaimanapun juga aku berhak mengaturmu." Kyuhyun kembali menatap Donghae "Aku mengijinkanmu. Tandailah dia sebelum masa kawin datang. Kuberi kau bantuan untuk merahasiakan hal ini pada Ayah atau saudara yang lain, asal kau bisa menaklukan serta menjaganya. Jika kau gagal, maka aku tidak akan segan mengatakannya pada Ayah, dan seluruh masalah akan tertuju padamu."

Donghae menatap hyungnya dengan terkejut, "Benarkah? Hyung merestuiku?"

"Well.. Bisa ya, bisa tidak. Semuanya tergantung padamu, Hae—"

"—tapi ingat, dia keturunan werewolf. Aku tidak mau dia berbuat onar setelah tahu kau telah menandainya. Dan lagi.. jangan terlalu memercayainya, dia bisa menjadi ancaman untuk kaum kita. Ingat itu baik-baik."

Senyum Donghae terkembang, "Terima kasih, hyung!"

Kyuhyun hanya menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala adiknya dengan sayang.

_**Flashback end**_

Donghae meremas rambutnya frustasi. Apa yang dikatakan hyungnya benar. Bagaimanapun juga Hyukjae adalah keturunan werewolf, musuh dari kaumnya. Rasanya mustahil jika namja itu menerima Donghae yang menjadikan dirinya sebagai calon beta dengan mudahnya, bukankah itu artinya namja itu memiliki niat terselubung? Tapi yang paling membuat dia merasa kecewa adalah perlakuan Hyukjae terhadap dirinya. Kenapa namja itu masih saja memiliki pandangan bahwa semua vampir, termasuk dirinya, adalah musuhnya? Bukankah dia sudah bersikap layaknya kekasih yang baik setiap hari? Apa itu masih belum cukup untuk menunjukkan bahwa dia memiliki perasaan serius terhadap namja itu?

Terkadang Donghae merasa menyesal telah dirubah menjadi vampir. Atau terkadang, Donghae merasa menyesal, kenapa harus Hyukjae—orang yang disukainya, yang menjadi keturunan dari werewolf. Memang terkesan seperti Donghae tidak mensyukuri hidupnya, tapi dia tidak peduli, toh dia memang berpikir kalau Tuhan memang kejam. Dia tidak pernah meminta pada Tuhan untuk dilahirkan, tidak pernah meminta dirubah menjadi makhluk dingin haus darah, dan tidak pernah meminta untuk memiliki perasaan yang terlarang pada musuhnya sendiri, ditambah orang itu memiliki jenis kelamin yang sama dengannya; tapi pada kenyataannya, Tuhan memberi takdir kejam seperti itu padanya.

Lalu apa yang dapat diperbuatnya sekarang? Menunggu hyungnya kembali dengan membawa berita buruk dari Ayahnya, menusuk perutnya dengan tanduk banteng hingga mati, atau menunggu dan berharap Hyukjae akan kembali sambil berkata bahwa namja itu juga mencintainya?—ah tidak, tidak sepertinya yang terakhir itu sungguh mustahil. Mungkin dia harus patuh dengan titah hyungnya kali ini: menunggu hyungnya itu kembali dari tempat Ayah.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Ayah, rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak berkunjung ke rumah Ayahnya. Apa suasananya masih sama menyenangkannya? Apa di sana masih melakukan tradisi makan besar-besaran? Ah, rasanya dia sangat rindu dengan tradisi yang satu ini. Tidak ada yag lebih menyenangkan daripada memakan santapan yang bertumpuk-tumpuk bersama dengan rekan-rekan lainnya, apalagi saat Ayah memujinya jika dia berhasil makan dengan cepat tanpa mengotori baju atau sekitar bibirnya.

Kalau bisa, pasti dia sudah memutar kembali waktu, saat dia masih dimanja Ayah dan saudara-saudaranya di sana. Tapi hasrat vampir benar-benar susah dikendalikan. Dia tidak mampu bertahan untuk tetap menjadi vampir 'single' lebih dari 15 tahun, harus ada beta yang memberi pasokan darah tetap agar bisa bertahan hidup. Percayalah, meminum darah dari mangsa yang selalu berbeda selama 15 tahun penuh adalah ide terburuk dalam kamus vampir, kecuali jika vampir itu benar-benar bodoh atau bahkan ingin mati.

Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya keras-keras. Menjadi manusia ataupun vampir ternyata sama-sama merepotkan. Entah apa yang telah Tuhan rencanakan hingga membuat jalan hidupnya serumit ini—atau dia kah yang membuat semuanya jadi rumit? Entahlah, dia pusing memikirkannya. Mungkin ada baiknya jika dia mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya di dekat mata air hutan, seperti biasanya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Who Are You?_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sungmin baru saja akan melepas apronnya saat sepasang tangan merengkuh tubuhnya dari belakang. Tanpa berbalik pun dia tahu siapa pemilik tangan sedingin es ini.

"Kau mengagetkanku, Kyu."

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan. "Benarkah? Bukankah kau suka dengan hal yang berbau kejutan?"

"Ya, tapi bukan kejutan seperti ini yang aku harapkan." Sungmin membalik tubuhnya dan mengalungkan tangannya di bahu tegap Kyuhyun. "Aku suka kejutan yang seperti ini.." diraupnya bibir Kyuhyun dengan memberikan sedikit lumatan, kemudian melepasnya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai senang. "Mulai agresif, hm?" lalu mengeratkan pelukannya dan memberi remasan-remasan kecil di bokong Sungmin.

Sungmin menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Kyuhyun, membiarkan sosok di depannya ini menggerayangi tubuhnya seperti biasa. Rasanya sangat nyaman jika Kyuhyun sudah memeluknya seperti ini, membuatnya enggan untuk beranjak.

"Sayang.."

"Hm?" sahut Sungmin.

"Aku ingin membawamu ke tempat Ayah nanti malam, apa kau keberatan?"

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Tapi.." dilepasnya pelukan itu dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan heran. "Kenapa mendadak?"

"Sebenarnya tidak mendadak, hanya saja aku lupa memberitahukannya padamu."

"Apa jauh? Kita belum memesan tiket kereta."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Jaraknya sekitar 120 km dari sini. Dan untuk tiket, aku sudah menyiapkannya. Kau hanya perlu mengepak beberapa bajumu."

Sungmin mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. "Kalau boleh tahu, ada perlu apa kita kesana?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai menggoda dan mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Sungmin, "Untuk mengenalkanmu padanya, bukankah tidak sopan jika aku mengawinimu sebelum mengenalkan Ayahku pada calon menantunya?"

Wajah Sungmin memerah.

"Aku juga ingin melakukan 'itu' denganmu di sana. Asal kau tahu, ruangan bawah tanah milik Ayah benar-benar cocok untuk bercinta."

"Kyuu!" rengek Sungmin. Namja manis itu kemudian pergi ke kamarnya dengan menutupi pipinya yang semakin memerah.

Setelah memastikan kepergian Sungmin, Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat. "Awas kau bocah tengik. Akan kuremukkan tulangmu jika aku menemukanmu. Sampai kapanpun aku akan mempertahankan Sungmin, sebesar apapun usaha yang kau lakukan!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**.**

**.**

makin bingung sama ceritanya ya? Aku sendiri bingung lho ._. tapi mudah2an chap ini dan chap2 selanjutnya bisa lebih baik lagi..

Makasih buat yang mau baca, apalagi sampe review, follow, atau nge-fave

dan maaf karna aku gak bales review kalian kali ini (tapi kalian tetep review ya, pleasee~ ._. review itu sumber semangat buat nulis lho)

oke deh segini aja *tium atu-atu* aku mau tidur :p *tium atu-atu lagi*

jaa ne!

.

.

.

**KAI**

* * *

_**#HAPPY HALLOWEEN, MINNA-SAN! ^^**_


End file.
